An Understanding
by WonderWitch123
Summary: Ennie Macmillian kknows one thing for sure: he is falling for the girl.


Ernie Macmillian sighed. Although he had desperately wanted to be prefect, there was a part of him that didn't want to be the one with that responsibility. He knew that one of the jobs of a prefect was patrolling corridors, and that that particular job would entail breaking up … certain situations. And what happened if he happened to stumble upon her with another boy?

Clambering onto the Hogwarts Express, Ernie spun the proudly placed badge in his fingers as he strode towards the prefects compartment. Approaching the door, he stopped and took a few deep breaths.

Pulling open the door, he twisted his body to the side and peered through the glass. His eyes swept over the room, until he spotted the other prefect from his year and sighed one of relief.

It was her.

The train pulled into Hogsmead, and Ernie groaned slightly. The train ride had been very enjoyable, spending all his time talking to her; they got on very well.

"Well I better get going, got to catch up with some other fifth years quickly." He said, rather disappointed that he had to leave her.

"Bye." She uttered – was it his imagination or did she look sad? Shaking his head he cleared those wistful thoughts out of his head, and quickly shut the compartment door, striding to meet his friends.

"Hi Ernie!" Harry Potter poked his head out of the glass door and waved, smiled at his return and closed the door again.

He continued on his way down the train, found his friends, and grabbed his bag. A few minutes later he exited the train, and beamed at the image before him. He was home.

It had been a couple of months since the train ride to Hogwarts, and he had yet to see much of his prefect partner. He was hoping that tonight this would change, as due to a high demand, the partnerships were changing.

Entering the room, his gaze settled on her, hiding a little away in the corner. Striding over, he tried very hard not to appear nervous and smiled, relieved when she produced one back and pulled up a red seat for him.

They talked for most of the evening, and Ernie was very happy when he got paired with her for patrolling, though he pretended to be indifferent. Their patrols began tomorrow night, and they arranged a place to meet up (the painting that was the entrance to the kitchen) and what time (10pm).

Tomorrow night quickly dawned upon them, and he gathered his wand in his arms and exited his dormitory, muttered lumos and began making his way towards their meeting point. When he arrived, his stomach clenched in anger at the scene before him.

She sat perched on a cold wooden bench, hair spread out over her shoulders, a small light casting a halo over her; she looked perfect. Ernie, however felt sick to his stomach as tears cascaded down her face.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her:

"Hello," He began, kneeling down to be on her level. He locked eyes with her and continued "Are you ok?"

She lifted her tear stained face slightly and muttered a disheartened yes under her breath.

"I'm no good at this." Ernie began, "But I can't bear to see you sobbing your heart out. Please tell me why you are so upset so I can sort it out for you."

She let out a small laugh at that, produced a crooked smile and uttered "It was nothing really. Just a stupid girl who thought that a guy liked her. Obvious he didn't really. Especially when he said so rather loudly in front of said girl and what was most of the common room."

Ernie's hands fisted as anger filled him He couldn't – wouldn't let her be treated like this. He stood up, and strode away from the girl, leaving her sounds of protests behind.

The next day, a certain boy appeared with a rather serious black eye. The girl caught his attention from the other side once she had spotted it on him, and smiled. An understanding had passed- he would be there for her.

Throughout the rest of the year, Ernie kept a watchful eye out on her, and she came to him with her problems big and small. He produced solutions, though there was no more violence involved.

It came to be the second last day. Many students were all packed up to go home, and it was nearly time for the final feast of the school term.

He had decided to go on a short walk between the end of term classes, and decided that a nice stroll across the grass would help him. Plus, the view of the grounds was always beautiful. Strolling around, he let his mind drift, but couldn't shake the image of her. Mentally, he kicked himself. He had lost his chance at getting her now. She was so beautiful that she probably had a long line of boys after her- who was he to capture her affections?

After mourning his losses for a few moments longer, he spotted a familiar coloured head next to some ivy that had grown up a few stones. She was treating the plants with such tender care, carefully cutting it back so that they could grow again, neater.

And he knew what he had to do.

He all but ran over to her, stood her up and looked into her mesmerising sea blue eyes.

"Hannah Abbot. Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
